


the new age

by rroman



Category: Marvel, X-Men, xmen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, X-men - Freeform, xavier’s school for gifted youngsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rroman/pseuds/rroman
Summary: a new age of x-men has come, and percy lodge is in the center of it all- not that he thinks he should be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! i hope everyone likes my little story :) i chose to write it instead of hosting an rp (although who knows, i might do that as well). not sure how regularly i’ll update, but i’ll do my best ;) <3

percy lodge really didn’t think of mimicry as a power, but apparently his parents did. 

also apparently, his parents didn’t want to deal with a mutant kid- which was why they had sent him to some fancy school for mutant kids. some dude named charles ran it- at least, that’s what percy thought. he’d forgotten.

“we’re here, kid.” a gruff voice called, and percy looked up from his seat in the back of the bus. his cheek was cold from being rested against the window, and he nodded, standing up and stretching. he felt a few joints pop. yuck. 

percy slung his backpack over his shoulders and climbed down off the bus, watching as the driver opened some storage space underneath the bus and pulled out percy’s suitcase. “thanks,” the teen mumbled, and watched as the man raised a hand in farewell and climbed back into the bus, driving away. percy sighed. there went his new friend. never again would he ride a bus for twelve hours straight. it had been a not good experience. 

at the squawk of a bird the boy jumped slightly and reached down to pick up his suitcase, dragging it along after himself as he started down the driveway. 

after a bit of walking, wishing the sun would go away, and worrying about how crazy the people here would be, he reached a gate. it was big, and wooden, with a large metal x at the top. this was it. 

he glanced around for a second before spotting a little keypad thing. ah. it was that sort of rich people place.

percy approached, and crouched down, looking at the keypad. was there... ah, yes. a button like they had on the keypad at percy’s apartment.

he reached up and pressed the button, listening to the familiar buzz, and waiting for a moment for a response. after a second there was a response.  
“xavier’s school for gifted youngsters. how may i help you?” the voice was low and rough- probably some old mans. percy pressed a button with a microphone next to it and responded.  
“uh, i’m percy lodge. my parents are convinced mimicry is a mutant power so they sent me here.” the voice responded.  
“alright, mr. lodge. im sending someone it to greet you right now.” 

percy didn’t respond, simply stepped back and waited. it didn’t take more than a minute for the large gates to open, and- well, percy wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the prettiest girl he’d ever seen. his jaw dropped. she laughed.

the girl had long, ink black hair, perfectly smooth pale skin, eyes the color of honey, and a beautiful smile. percy was convinced she was perfect. “i- how?” he managed to choke out, and she laughed again. 

“physical perfection.” she answered, and in a few short strides was standing in front of him. she was even prettier up close, and percy couldn’t see a single thing wrong with her. no acne, no weird eyebrow shape, no yellow teeth... percy was jealous. he watched, still in shock, as she bent down and picked up his suitcase like it didn’t weigh at least twenty pounds. like it was easy. “i’m briar mckinney. it’s nice to meet you, percy lodge.”


	2. briar briar, pants on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brair fills percy in on the most powerful person she knows

briar enjoyed greeting the new arrivals, enjoyed watching their shocked expressions as she approached. well, most of them were shocked. some didn’t care, some looked mad- but mostly shocked. after all, who expected to be greeted by someone who looked perfect?

the newest newbie was no exception. percy lodge, he was named, and he was a tall, skinny beanpole with a baby face. briar liked him. 

she had her arm hooked through his, and the sight of how pale she was next to his tan skin reminded her of how badly she needed some sun. she tanned perfectly anyways, so she’d be fine. “so, mimicry?” she asked, looking up at him.   
“yeah,” he answered, still gazing around at the school’s grounds as they walked down the driveway. “i can mimic stuff other people do. like- here.” he paused, dropping his bag. “can you do a backflip?”   
“of course,” she answered without thinking, setting down his suitcase.   
“alright, so i can’t, and i’m not gonna attempt one because i might die, so you’re gonna have to take me word. go ahead and do one.”  
“alright...” briar had a faint idea of where he was going with this, and she stepped back for a moment, stretching slightly, before springing into a perfect backflip.

percy nodded in approval, and briar took a step back as he walked forwards. “here goes nothing,” he muttered, before crouching slightly and doing a perfect backflip. he landed, looking impressed with himself, and grinned at briar. “see? mimicry.”

she clapped, grinning as she picked his suitcase back up. “wonderful!” she exclaimed, linking their arms back together as he swung his backpack over a shoulder and they started down the driveway again. “i’ve never met anyone with mimicry as a power. that’s pretty powerful, if you think about it.”

“thanks,” percy said, flushing slightly. he desperately thought of a way to steer the conversation from himself. “who’s the most powerful person you know?”

briar frowned slightly. should she wait until she could point her out?

she should.

“i’ll show you.” she responded simply as they came over a hill, and school- well, mansion- appeared. percy nodded in approval, and briar laughed, as they walked down the hill. that’s when briar spotted the girl she had been thinking of.

“percy, look.” she tugged on his arm and pointed towards a tree by the lake, where a pale girl was sitting. she had hair the color of ivory and skin the color of snow, and if you got up close to her she had the most intense, striking blue eyes anyone could have. 

“she’s so... white.” percy commented, and briar laughed. 

“her name is maeve hearst. she’s the most powerful person i know. she’s got the power to manipulate probability.”

“wait, what? probability?” percy looked even more shocked than he had when he met briar at first. “you’re telling me that little snowflake over there could make it a hundred percent probable for me to die on this spot?”

“yup. she’s pretty scary when she’s mad. i’ve seen her explode all the windows in the school before.” briar remembered that day very clearly. remembered maeve’s shocked expression, and the scream filled with pain, and the glass exploding all at once. it had been horrible.

“how could you even beat her in a fight?” percy’s voice was filled with awe as they walked, and briar could almost see the wheels in his head turning. 

“catch her by surprise. that, or tire her out. she doesn’t have the best control of her powers, and they don’t always work like she wants them to, so she’s not impossible to beat. i’ve beat her before- multiple times, actually.” her tone had turned smug, she was sure, but it was something to be proud of. maeve being beat in a fight was something that didn’t happen often, if powers were allowed. she could look at someone and they could trip on nothing, or punch themselves, or just tap out of the fight without her ever moving from her spot. 

“you’re amazing,” percy muttered, grinning at briar. she laughed, right as a face popped up in front of them. percy jumped, and briar frowned.

“new person?” isidora rivera asked with a wide smile. issy was pretty, with dark, curly hair, and tanned skin, freckles all over her body. she also had the power to be invisible, and had a bad habit of popping up out of nowhere.

“yeah, issy. this is percy lodge. he’s got the power of mimicry.” briar unhooked her arm from percy’s, and issy stuck her hand out to shake his hand. “i’m isidora rivera, resident invisible person. mimicry? that’s a pretty cool power, honestly. come with me, i can introduce you to some more people! briar will wanna keep you all to herself so she can brag about knowing the new kid, but i think it’s best if you meet everyone.” briar frowned. just like issy to expose her hidden motives. she noticed the glance percy gave her, worried, and she waved him off.

“don’t worry! i’ll take your stuff to your new room. go meet everyone. and issy? make sure to introduce him to maeve for me.” issy smirked, and nodded. 

“of course, baby briar.” with that, issy turned and flounced away, percy following dutifully.


End file.
